User blog:The-Rootbeer-Queen/The Disney chills
Last night my family went out to eat at the mall. We happened to pass by the Disney store, and my little sister and I managed to get my parents to let us have a look around. I of course, being a stuffed animal collector, head right to the plushies. My mind and heart is set on finding a Bolt stuffed animal. I find one on the top shelf and instantly whisk it into my arms. The fluffy white coat feels so good against my cold skin. He's in the cutest pose! I adore how he was able to maintain the same look from the movie. I have never felt more want for him in my heart. Right away, my father spots what I could not. A sign at the top that says 'Buy one get one for one dollar'. He points this out, I am thrilled. These stuffed animals are the good kind. The big kind you can barely wrap your arms around. I currently have more than $150, more than enough to buy the Bolt doll and the Nala doll I had been eyeing. But then of course, my sister comes along wanting one of those dolls from a show I usually brush off as not worth my time. My dad gives us a deal we can't resist. We will each pay ten dollars for one of the stuffed animals, then get the other for a buck. I am saddened that I can't get the Nala doll now, but go on ahead as planned. As my sister takes her sweet time choosing, rethinking, then choosing again which doll she really wanted, I took this time to explore the store more. There are all kinds of trinkets lined on the walls, and in the background you can barely here the sound coming from the TVs hanging over head. Then I spot him, and I feel the same tugging sensation I felt when I laid eyes on my Bolt doll. It was a Tramp doll from Lady and the Tramp. He was the same size, if not bigger than the one I am holding now. I reach out to touch him, he's just as soft. But I think the main reason he stands out to me is because of how rarely I see a Tramp doll. I could practically feel the chills running down my spine. He looked perfect. Almost as if the Tramp on the screen of my TV at home had jumped out and stood before me now. His ears looked so beautiful. They were folded what I viewed perfectly. My heart longed to take him home just as much as it longed to take home my Bolt doll. Before I can make up my mind, my father calls my name and I am at the cash register buying the Bolt doll. I cast a one final longing glance at the Tramp doll and leave. And now, all I can see is that perfect face. I itch to draw it just as I have seen it. Silently I wish I had been able to make up my mind. If I had had more time, I'm almost certain he would be at home with me and I would get to look at him head on instead of from memory. But I've requested it from my parents to get him one day. I vow that tomorrow I will find a way to watch Lady and the Tramp even though all our movies are packed away. But it's funny how in one moment, I felt the same chills I got when I first watched the movie. Category:Blog posts